


Adrenaline

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrenaline <i>is</i> a hormone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Adrenaline  
> Fandom: Leverage  
> Pairing: HarLot  
> Rating: FRM  
> Warnings: Schmoop, bickering, boykissing...the usual  
> Summary: Adrenaline _is_ a hormone.
> 
> Originally posted August 18, 2010
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/).

"I told you to stay outside!"

"He was gonna shoot you!"

"In Hardison's defense, he saved your life." Sophie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"I can take care of myself!" Eliot turned his head from an angry Hardison who was backed against a wall.

"Next time," Hardison sucked his teeth," I'ma shoot ya ass. Ungrateful dick!"

Eliot whirled around, his hair whipping,"There ain't gonna be a next time. When I get ya ass out, you stay out! Ya don't look back and you damn sure don't come back!"

"Ya think I'ma leave ya ass behind? I saw him and YOU didn't! He's out cold. You're alive, but don't get all happy 'bout that, cuz ya gotta sleep, Eliot and I know where ya live. I'm fine. And you owe me a computer."

"I din't tell ya to use that damn thing to smack somebody!"

"I save you from gettin' the air in ya head let out and you gonna bitch about payin' for a computer. You a bastard and ya cheap!"

"Guys, can we...."

"SHUT UP, NATE!" The two angry men yelled at Nate, their voices perfectly in sync.

Eliot pushed his chest against Hardison, who stood his ground. "You don't put ya'self in danger for me."

"Don't tell me what I get to do. You needed me and I wasn't gonna just leave ya hangin'."

"If it means you could get hurt, that's exactly what ya gonna do."

"Look..." Nate tried to get the two men to focus again.

"Be quiet!" That hissed command came from a furious Parker.

"Man..." Hardison lowered his eyes,"he was gonna...I couldn't..."

"But you can't...don't do that for me."

Finally looking up, Hardison shrugged. "Don't put ya'self out there for me then."

"Are you high? You think I'ma let somebody hurt you?"

Hardison smirked.

Eliot lunged.

Nate, who was poised to spring in and break apart two sparring men stopped cold, muttering to himself when he realized the two men were not only not fighting, but also...kissing? It wasn't hot. It wasn't passionate. It was...sweet, almost innocent, but just as powerful as any soul melding kiss.

"Uhhh...that's adrenaline, right guys?" Nate, for once in his pompous life, was utterly confused.

"Thanks," Eliot mumbled, his lips still pressed to Hardison's, and his eyes still closed, savoring the moment.

Hardison's response was to grab the nape of Eliot's neck and pull him closer. When the kiss broke, Hardison's eyes fluttered open. "If you think I'm gonna stand there and let someone take you away from me, you crazier than you look."

Eliot rested his head against Hardison's shoulder, visibly sagging and letting Hardison hold him up. Hardison not only accepted the responsibility, but seemed to relish it.

"What did I miss?" Nate was still dumbfounded as to why his hacker and hitter were suddenly attached at the hip, lips, hell, everything.

"This, Nate," Parker said, her voice quietly happy. "Every single minute of this."

"But you and Hardison...."

Parker shook her head. "I'm his friend, but," she grinned and winked," that? I saw it the first day .I saw it every day. Eliot learned how to type and other stuff. Hardison learned how to fight. Finally. Neither of them can rappel worth a damn."

"And they both need to stay away from grifting. Forever." Sophie smiled fondly as she made the remark.

"You're ok with this?" Nate was staring at Parker, the cockeyed expression on his face searing into Parker's memory.

Parker shrugged. "I like Hardison. I like Eliot. I know they'll take care of each other. Don't you want your friends to find someone like that?"


End file.
